


Diamond Eyes

by ByTheLoveOfLucifer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheLoveOfLucifer/pseuds/ByTheLoveOfLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were running away from everything. The Government, Talon , even Overwatch. You didn't wanted to be used for their cruel experiments. But one day you get caught and everything turns upside down</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. damn those snipers

**Author's Note:**

> hey there my dear overwatch fans!  
> i'm from germany so please be patient with my english i know its not the best  
> but i still hope you like the story or just the idea i had  
> i love overwatch and soldier76 and reaper are my favorite characters.  
> (but i like widowmaker, tracer, mercy, zenyatta, and zarya too)  
> so just enjoy my story  
> and thanks for reading!!! xoxo

You were just walking down the alley, when you suddenly heard a loud roaring behind you, coming closer. You looked back and saw the big black van that drove directly to you.  
'Ah shit!' You cursed and started running. Your backpack was jumping up and down with every step you made.  
You ran down the street and then to the right. What you didn't expect was the huge crowd of omnics and people on the streets.  
It was midnight, why were all these people outside? They should be at home, in safety.  
You were running through the crowd. Some sweared at you, some just made a step aside and let you go. 

'Stop running!' You heard a dark voice saying. You looked behind you. And there he was. He was wearing all black, a white mask on his face and smoke seems to come from him. That smoke was so dark it kind of swallowed every light in its surroundings.

'Stop running or all of these people are going to die' he said that with no emotions in his voice. It was cold and dark and gave you goosebumps.

'I will never stop running from you! Even if you're going to kill all of those people. I don't know them, i don't care about them!' You yelled in his direction. You weren't running anymore. You were standing about 50 feet away from him, but he didn't make any move to come closer to you.

'Oh really? So you wouldn't mind if i just...kill every single one here?'

You looked around. Damn it, of course you cared. So many people and omnics were here. You could't just let any of them die. Your heart wouldn't bear it.

'I wouldn't even think a single thought about them' you answered with a cold voice.

'Well then...' Reaper started to pull out his shotguns. His smoke got more and even darker, than it already was.

And he started shooting. You knew his special ability. Once he started his deathshoot everybody in his near would be dead. In the next second you were running towards him and jumped at him, hugging his thin torso. 'Stop!' you screamed and let out your special abilities. A ball was forming around the two of you and his walls shone like thousand diamonds in the sunlight. This Ball kept the bullets from killing those innocent people and omnics.  
The two of you were laying on the ground, you on top of him. He took your arms and imidiatly you made the same diamond-wall-thing to your skin. Nothing could go through it. No knives, no bullets, nothing.

You slammed your fist down at his jaw. And in a second you were on your feet again, running right into the crowd. You could only hope that the reaper would be knocked out for a while. Okay maybe a few seconds, that would be enough.  
You saw a blue blurr in the corner of your eye and knew, that you chances so run away were even bigger now.  
With the Overwatch Corperation trying to stop Talon and saving those people, you could just escape.  
But you knew you forgot someone. Someone very important. And in that moment you regretted to forget about Widowmaker.

It needed her a single shot. A sharp pain in you leg and you face hugged the ground. You hated her so much.  
You saw some of the Talon soldiers coming into your direction. In the meanwhile panic had caught the crowd and everyone was running away. Slowly you could saw Tracer and D.Va fighting against Reaper. But where were the other Overwatch agents?  
The Talon soldiers were all pointing with their guns at you, while you layd down and couldn't stand up.  
'Damn it.' you muttered to yourself. It seems like this time they really caught you.  
You heard a few shots, curses and the soldiers all turned their attention to the white-haired man that was running toward you.  
'I got you in my sights.' you heard him say and he shot all of them down. You were surrounded by bodys and he was, now walking and not running, to you. He knelt in front of you and looked at you.  
You were afraid of him, that's dumb you knew that, but still it was something scary about him. You turned your skin to your diamond form, knowing it would only last for a few seconds.  
You felt the cold diamond skin growing and then you were fully covered in the bright shining material.  
'No need to be afraid of me. I'm here to save you.' he told you standing up and offering you his hand.  
You took it and he helped you up. Well you couldn't walk because of your leg and as soon he saw it, he just grabbed you by the waist and shoved you over his shoulder. That wasn't very comfotable and in fact you didn't wanted his help.

'let me down' you screamed and beat him in the back.  
'stop that nonsense, kid.' he said in a harsh tone.  
He turned around to see after Tracer and D.Va. But they were already making their way to us.  
'He escaped. Again. This damned Reaper' you heard a clear voice with a british accent saying. That must be Tracer.  
'i could have followed him but Tracer didn't want me to go after him.' another female voice spoke. And it sounded young, like the voice from a teenager, so that must be D.Va's voice.  
'And who's nice butt do we have here?' Tracer asked.  
'Hey i can hear you, you..'  
'The girl i was talking about.' Soldier76 just scoffed you off.

So that must mean they also knew about me. That was just brilliant. You had tried for so long to stay in the shadows, to not be known by the government or talon or Overwatch, and now you were here, all of them knowing about you and you abilities.  
And then something came into your mind.  
' Hey did any of you caught widowmaker?' you asked the three of them you still hanging over 76's shoulder.  
And the moment you had asked you heard the shot. Loud and clear and nearer than you thought.  
Out of a reflex you turned your skin again to the diamond one, and in exactly that moment the bullet hit your head, knocking you out.

That could have killed you. Sure no bullets could get through your diamond skin, but the hit was still very painful and it could knock you out, like it just did.  
But that also meant that talon wanted you for their experiments, yes, but they also didn't wanted you to be seen in the hands of others.  
Well damn, that would mean you were even more fucked up than you already thougt.


	2. Bullhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so please know that i really tried to make this chapter longer and to descripe more of the feelings the character hasl.  
> i'm not really good at his, but i tried.  
> I hope you'll like it anyways.

Your head hurt. Really bad in fact. And you were so tired. But those voices seemed to just can't be quiet.  
'Can all of you just shut up please?' You groaned and changed your position.

For a few seconds it was completely quiet, but slowly you recognized the voices that started speaking again.  
It was Soldier: 76, Tracer and a deep voice you didn't knew yet.  
'seems like she's awake.' The sweet voice of Tracer whispered.  
'Yeah, the princess has finally woken up.' 76 said impatiently.  
Why? Why do they have to be here. All you wanted was to sleep and get rid of this headache.

And then realization hit you. Hard. You remembered last night. The reaper hunting you down, you protecting the innocent people on the street. Widowmaker shooting you in the leg and Soldier: 76 saving you. And then Widowmaker shot you again, in the head, but you could use your diamond skin in the right moment.  
You sat up, rubbed your eyes and looked up your surroundings. You were in a lab, laying on a table, a thin blanket above you. And there they were standing. 76, Tracer and Winston. The science gorilla.  
'Ah shit.' you muttered to yourself.  
'Hey Love. How are you?' Tracer asked and walked to you.  
'Fine. Uhm... thanks..uhm...for saving me last night.' You looked up to Soldier: 76, cause he was the one saving you from all those Talon Soldiers.  
'No Problem. But next time, don't be so stupid and get attacked in such crowded streets.' he demanded.  
Did... did he just really say that?  
'Excuse me, but i can't help being attacked in the middle of the city. Go and tell that those Talon Soliders.' you answered him and wanted to jump on your feet.   
You were kinda wobbly on your feet, and a sharp pain let you nearly fall over. Thankfully Tracer got a hold of you before you face-hugged the floor. Again.

'Whoa slow down there. You're still not all patched up.' Winstons deep voice said with an unsure sound in his voice.

You looked down at yourself. Your trousers were cut open at the spot where the shot was. A bandage was wrapped around it.

'Was it a clear shot?' you asked with a neutral voice. Because you knew a clear shot would heal faster.  
'Yes. You could see through the hole.' Soldier: 76 answered.  
'Well thats fine. Okay then. I'm really thankful you saved me last night. Really. But i'd prefer to leave you guys now.' You tried to make your status clear. You wouldn't stay here, you wanted to go your own way.

'What?' all three of the Overwatch agents asked with unbelieve in their voices.  
'You just want to rush out again. With a leg that wounded?' Winston asked.  
'What if Talon just waits for you outside the city? We can't let you go injured. They'll get you and next time we may be not able to help you.' Tracer wanted to convince you.

'No, that's fine. I won't go through the city. I'll just walk through the forest or on very abandoned streets. Don't worry, i'll be fine from here.'  
You tried to limp your way out of this lab, out of the base but Soldier: 76 stood in front of you and wouldn't let you pass.  
'And where do you think you're going?'  
'Uhm...outside. Going my own way, you know. Like a lonely wolf if you want.' you tried to pass him on the side but he just stepped in front of you again.  
'You don't really think we would let you go that easily? You're injured, not able to defend yourself.'

Slowly that guy really pisses you off. The hell is his problem. Like seriously. What did he want from you?  
'Listen Soldier,' you tried you calm down yourself. ' I am very thankful for your help. I am. But now i want to go my own way. Is that so hard to understand?'  
You couldn't see his face because of his visor, but you had the feeling he was pissed.   
'If Talon is hunting after you and even sends his best soldiers, i want to know why. They just don't chase everyone with special abilities. So what makes you different from all the others?'

Your heart was pumping against your chest. You didn't wanted to talk about your past, the reason you became that way. It was you privat business and this drilled soldier didn't have to know it.  
'If you really want to know, why don't you ask Talon or the Government. I'm sure they'll tell you.' you said, clearly sarcastic.  
He grunted and you could feel him starring at you. So you starred back, but you only could see the red Visor.

'Okay guys, thats enough.' Winston interrupted the two of you. 'Ellie, i can understand that you do not want to talk to us. Since you don't know us and all. But you're injured and you really should accept our help. We have one of the best meds in our team, her name is Dr. Ziegler, better known as Mercy, but she could help you with your leg. And let's say you stay as long as it takes you to fully recover, okay?' 

You thought about that. Well, maybe it wasn't a bad idea to wait until you were fully recovered. If the wound would get infacted you couldn't help yourself anymore.   
You let out a deep sigh. 'Fine. But only 'till i can walk again. And then you won't hold me back if i want to leave.' You looked into Winstons eyes, and they seemed so nice and trustworthy.  
'Of course. Don't see yourself as a prisoner.' he gave you a little smile and you kind of were really happy that you could recover in peace. 

 

Tracer had brought you to Mercy. And you had to admit that she was really nice. She was sweet and always asked if something she did hurt you. She was a really good person. And you liked her, that didn't happen too often.

'So Ellie. That must be it. You shouldn't walk much, stay in bed, and please if something doesn't feel right or hurts call me. But...' she made a little pause. 'I've heard some rumors.' she gave you an estimating look, as if she wanted to see your reaction.  
'What rumors?' you asked.  
'Well i don't know if it's true but i've heard that you can turn you skin into some kind of really hard metal. Like a shield.'  
'Uhm yes. I don't know exactly what it is, it just sparkles like thousands of diamonds and nothing can get through it.' you explained. You had the feeling you can trust Mercy.  
'Wow that's really incredible. You know, Zarya has that weapon that can make a shield around herself or someone else, but you turn yourself into that material.'  
'Yeah i know about Zaryas weapon. Really useful.'

There was a short moment of silence between you, each in his own thoughts.

'Okay then,' Mercy breaking the silence and smiling at you. 'I think we're finished here. I'll call someone to bring you to your room.' She turned around and walked to an intercom on the wall, pushed the green button and started to speak. ' Hey can someone please bring our guest to her room? She needs to rest and i don't want her to walk much.'

She stopped pushing the button and waited a second. 'Sure, i'll come and get her.' A voice you knew anwered. Of course it had to be 76. This felt like a cliché to you.   
You let out a sigh, when thinking about 76 bringing you to your room and lecturing you all the way of how stupid it was to get attacked at the streets.  
You had the light feeling that you and Soldier:76 won't get friends while you were trapped here.

The glass door opened with a gentle swoosh and he stepped inside the lab. It was like you were hit by a truck when you realized how tall he was. Like..he was a tree. You were always short, well not too short but you wished you were taller sometimes, but he was friggin tall. When thinking back of how outrageous you were to him your breath stuck. He could have crushed you with just one hand. 

'Thank you, Soldier: 76 for bringing Ellie to her room. She's sure she could walk, but i'd rather don't risk it.' Mercy told him while cleaning some of her utinsils.  
He just stepped next to you, still laying on the operation table. 'You ready?' he asked and avoided looking in your face.  
'Uhm yeah i'll just need a little support, thats all.' trying to stand up. But he just grabbed you under your knees and your back and carried you, wedding style, out.  
'Bye Ellie. I hope we'll see each other at lunch.' Mercy yelled.

'Soldier: 76 you really don't have to carry me. I'm just not allowed to step on my right foot but i can walk.' you said quiet, as if you were afraid to tell him that. Your feelings towards him had changed since you saw him walking into the lab.  
He was tall and so strong, i mean he carried me as if i'm a blanket.  
'Mercy said, to not take any risks. You could trip and fall and that sure would be painful.' he answered and you didn't want to add anything to that.

You recognized how gentle he was holding you. And he wasn't rushing to your room, he was all chill. Maybe he wasn't as bad as you thought.  
And now you were regretting your behaviour. He just didn't wanted you to fall into Talons hands and you were so ungrateful. You felt like a little piece of chunk. Great.

'Hey 76...i uhm...i wanted to apologize to my behaviour. I acted completely childish and i guess not really grateful for the help you offered me. So...I'm sorry.' normally you weren't afraid of speaking up, but your voice was trembling and really quiet. He didn't answered. Maybe you just haluzinated about apologizing?  
'It's okay, kid. We all make mistakes. Maybe i have been a little rough too. So i'm apologizing too.'  
Oh. Okay that sounded nice.  
'Thank you.' you said and watched the doors passing by.  
'For what?'  
' For saving me, caring about me and carrying me. I guess thats a lot to thank for.'  
'It's fine.' he whispered and for the rest of the walk there wasn't any other word to say.

You walked along two corridors and drove with the elevator to the third floor. Soldier: 76 then stopped in front of a black door and pushed it open.  
'Okay, that'll be your room.' He said and stepped inside.   
It was a nice room. A big bed, a closet, two nightstands on every side of your bed. There was another door, so you figured it lead to a bathroom.   
This is more than you had in the past five years. For the past five years you've been on a run, and didn't have a bed in that time. Sometimes you didn't even ate for three days. 

Soldier: 76 walked over to the bed and laid you down, gently.   
'Mercy said you need to rest. If something's wrong or you need something than don't hestitate to ask. My room isn't far from here, just two doors to your left. There is your bathroom' he pointed to the door you had already noticed. 'and i think in the closet are still some old training jumpsuits.' he stopped talking and finally looked into your face. He seemed to avoid it since you rushed out of Winstons lab, and that felt kind of uncomfortable.  
'Well then. I'll look after you tomorrow. Good night.'   
He stood up and walked to the door. 'Good night, Soldier: 76.'   
And he closed the door behind his back, leaving you in the darkness of your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week is going to be really stressfull for me so please be patient with me.  
> i really try to upload the next chapter within a week, but i can't make promises at this point


	3. Interesting Testing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)  
> I'm sorry it took so long but i went on a vacation and didn't really feel like writing  
> But now that chapter is finished, i hope it turns out better than i think  
> As you know, please excuse the shitty english im really tring my best.  
> Enjoy :)

You felt the pain all over again. It felt like your back was ripped open and someone started to break every bone with a hammer. It was a torture and you could't escape it. You screamed and begged them to stop but they just went ahead. You felt yourself getting weaker and your screams slowly getting quieter. You felt the darkness roling over you and with your last exhaling breath you let out the last of your life.

You screamed and panicked. You got up and realized that you're not longer in that operation room. You're safe. You are safe.  
You stood up and walked to the bathroom. You turned on the lights and walked to the sink. You let the cold water run over your hands and arms. You were covered in cold sweat.  
You didn't even realized that your leg hurt. The nightmare you dreamed every night was worse than the pain in your leg. Your took off your shirt and turned around so you could see the scars on your back in the mirror. They were huge and covered your whole back. Along the spine was the biggest one. That's where you were operated seven years ago.   
But sometimes the old scars still hurt. And they'll always remind you of the cruel things that were done to you.

You heared someone knocking on your door.  
A muffled voice going through it. 'Hey there Ellie? Is everything okay?' You couldn't recognize the voice, but at the moment you didn't want to see anybody.  
'Uhm yeah...everything's fine.' you yelled and hoped the one on the other side of the door would be pleased by that answer and just leave you.  
'Okay, if you say so. But you can always come and talk to us if somethings wrong!' Now you knew who it was. Tracer. The lovely british woman.

'Thanks!'  
And with that you were alone. But that was okay. You've been your whole life on your own. You took your shirt back on and walked back to your bed, without putting too much weight on your hurt leg.

The moment you sat down was the moment you started to feel uncomfortable. As if someone turned a switch that caused strange feelings.   
You thought about the situation you were in and decided to run away, as soon as your leg would allow it. You weren't sure if they keep their promise so you'll just disappear in a convenient moment.   
With that thought you got back to sleep.

You woke up early that morning, well you were used to wake up as early as possible. But you heard absolutely nothing. Either nobody was awake now or they all were out of the house. Maybe the walls were extra thick so no sound would go through it.  
You decided to get dressed and as soon you were finished with washing yourself, you went to the wardrobe and dared to look at the old training suits. Well old wasn't the right words, they all looked flawless, completely unused. You took a black one and started to put it on. You walked with a limp to the bed to make it tidy.

Someone knocked on the door.   
'Come in!' you yelled and tightened the sheet. You heard the door open and someone with heavy steps coming in.  
'Didn't Dr. Ziegler tell you to not walk around?' the huffed voice of Soldier:76 asked.  
'I had worse wounds. And if i don't move around i'm gonna end as a sobbing shit in the corner. So don't mom around me.' okay maybe you words weren't nice but you're not here to make friends.  
'Well if your leg is going to hurt don't complain. Are you ready for breakfast?' he asked and you could hear the annoyence in his voice.  
'Sure'

So you two walked, well you kind of tried, but you must have looked like a beaten dog, to the eating room of the overwatch facility. And there you met all of the glorious heroes. They were sitting on a long table, laughing and chewing, talking to each other and obviously having a good time. That look kind of gave you an ache in your heart.   
'You can sit with me if you want to' 76 told you and headed for two empty seats at the head of table.

'Oh, good morning Ellie! How was your night?' a smiling british accent asked you nicely.  
'Good morning. I slept good, thanks.' you answered but with a tiny voice. Seeing all of the overwatch hereoes was kinda overbearing.

But the breakfast went on and you felt more comfortable between them. You didn't talk much only if someone asked you something. But you noticed that, first one soldier didn't really ate something because of his mask and second he didn't really talk much too. He was just listening to the others and giggled sometimes but didn't get into the conversations himself. But Tracer was the completley opposite. She talked with anybody. With D.Va and McCree. With Ana and Zenyatta. It was fun to watch her. 

But when breakfast ended Lucio and Genji took all of the dirty dishes and headed to the kitchen, to clean them you guessed.  
'So you can choose. You can go back to your room for the day, come with me or to winston. I'm going to the training rooms so you'll just watch us train but i guess that's better than just hang the whole day in one room.' 76 told you and his face turned to you. It was a pity that his mask covered his face, you wanted to see his expressions.

'Uhm i'd be pleased enough if you just give me my things and let me go. I've been on a run for a while now, i can watch over myself.' you tried to get away as soon as possible.  
He just shook his head ' We had a dea., don't you remember? You as long as you leg is wounded. And you can't walk properly, Talon would get you within 5 minutes.'

'Okay. I'll go to Winston then. Maybe he can give me some books to read.'

But he didn't have books you were interested in. Just science books and you were sure you wouldn't understand even one word of them.   
'I'm sorry i'm not that interesting but i'm a scientist. I'm experimenting on different things. Mostly to protect the team. I'm working on a little transponder that can create little shields, like Zarya's weapoon, but smaller and longer lasting.' Winston explained and led you to one of his tables were a lot of everything was on. 

'If you look at this little circle here', he took a little flat black machine in his hand 'you can see that i already made the contact for the shield. But i don't know yet how i can make it longlasting. It just appears for one moment and then it disappeares again.'

'Wow Winston that sounds nice, but i wish i could help you. The idea is really good, i'm sure it'll help you a lot on missions, once it's finished.'

'Thanks. But i really don't know how long it'll take. I'm already working for months on this.'

He layed it back down and walked to one of his many computers and you were getting a closer look to the little black circle.   
The pushed the small button and in an instant the shield appeared. It was a blue bubble. But it disappeared as soon as it came out of that little machine.

'Just like i said, it's not long lasting.'   
'How long does your shield work? I mean the big one you're carrying on your back.'  
'I have to say you know a lot about us. Uhm my shield holds a few bullets, maybe for 5 minutes.'  
'How strong is it against fire?'  
'Well i haven't tested that really much, because most times we're attacked with weapons and not fire. But why do you ask?' Winston gave you a frowning look.  
You smirked.' I wanna test something.'

Winston really didn't like your plan but he wanted to try it. You wanted to know how much your shield could hold back before cracking. And now you were standing before a concrete wall and saw the big riffle that was directed at you.  
'Are you really sure about this? Because i don't'  
'Don't worry i'll be fine.'

You took a deep breath and thought of the shining shield that would form around you like a bubble. And there it was. You wanted to know how many bullets it could hold. Maybe it was easier escaping when knowing it.  
'Ok let's do it Winston!'  
And he started shooting at you. You saw and heard it. The bullet hit the shield but it didn't let her get through. The bullet fell down and Winston took the next shot. And so it went on and on until Winston didn't have any more bullets. A big smile was spread on your face. That was incredible. A big pile of shot bullets lay in front of you but you were unharmed and you had the feeling your shield could bare more.

'That's enough experimenting for one day. But i have to admit it's really amazing.'

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??!!' you heard a loud yell. Soldier:76 was standing in the door, you could tell by his body that he was angry. And well by the yell.

'We're experimenting' you answered. 

And with that answer you knew you were dead.


	4. sobbs and cries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i had a run today and wrote that chapter in one night.  
> I hope i made it understandable.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!' asked or yelled Soldier again.  
'Experimenting. I wanted to know how much my shield could hold before it bursts.' you tried to explain to him with a calm voice. A knot started to thigten in you chest and you felt worried about him. I mean Soldier:76 didn't said i'm not allowed to test my abilities. Okay i was surprised i got that thought by myself. But still you or Winston didn't do anything wrong.

'Experimenting on you abilities. By shooting at you. Are you serious? Winston i told you to keep an eye on her if she's going to spend the day with you, but i didn't say you should shoot at her with a gun.' Soldier scolded Winston. 

'Soldier, please calm down. As you can see she's totally fine, and it was her idea.' Winston tried to talk back.

We couldn't see Soldiers expression but from how he build himself up and how his visible forehead turned red you knew, he was really angry.

'It was her idea? Are you serious right now?' he asked quietly and that couldn't mean good.

'Okay, i'll end this here. Soldier, it was my idea, i wanted Winston to shoot at me. Because I wanted to know how strong my shield is, by the way it's incredibly strong, but from the other hand, what do you care? No one of you knows me and as soon my leg is alright i'm gonna go my own way. So why do you freak out like that?' 

There was a moment of silence. An incredible long moment of silence. That silence felt uncomfortable, but you continued to stare at his red visor. You couldn't see his eyes, that makes it easier to look into his covered face, but you felt the need to look away.  
But, as stubborn as you were, you didn't look away.

'You're right. I don't know you. I should have let you get caught by the Talon agents, maybe that would have made you happier. Or greatfuller.' He said calmly and you absolutely didn't expected that kind of reaction. And his answer hurt a little bit.

'Soldier:76 i'm really sorry we tried that experiment without thinking it through. I, as a scientist, should have seen the consequences this could have brought with it. Gladly nothing happened, but it could have turn out otherwise. We won't do such thing again.' Winston told him but he turned around, about to go.

'Do what you want. I don't care if she dies in one of your experiments.'  
And with that he left the laboratory.

 

After you got back to your room you thought about what happened and what you've said to Soldier. By thinking it through you recognized, that he was just caring for you, or cared for you. He just didn't wanted something to happen to you. After he rescued you, it would be very dumb if something happened to you in the Overwatch HQ. He brought me here to be safe, and not to do risky experiment on my own.

You slammed your hand to your forehead. How could you be so dumb? After years, there was someone you cared about you and you were so disrespectful, stubborn, and behaved like a little child. You felt like a total moron. Again.

After years of cruel experiments that were made to your body you thought there wasn't anyone out there who cared about you. You've been alone for such a long time. You survived a lot and know, after 12 long years, there was someone you saved you for the first time. Someone who you weren't nothing to. And you were so dumb and didn't see it from the start.  
God you could punch yourself in the face.

After sitting on your bed and thinking how you could apologies to Soldier, you decided to do it spontanious. Every monologue you've had in your head ended the same way. Soldier shutting his door in front of you and you about to run away.  
But you didn' wanted it to turn out like this. So you had to behave yourself. Dear God, you were 23 or 24, you didn't know porperly, but you had a functional brain. 

So you stood up, straighten your clothes and walked to the door. You opened it and saw the long corridor, who was only softly lit. How late was it? You guessed it was just the late evening, but oh boy were you wrong.

You got to the door from Soldier: 76s room and knocked softly. Your heart was pounding, you were nervous. You hadn't apologised a lot in you life, that's why you worried a bit. After waiting a few seconds and recieving no response you knocked again, a little bit harder this time. Maybe he wasn't in his room?   
You were about to turn around and go back to your room, when his door opened and Soldier stepped outside, only wearing his black boxers and a black tank-top.

'Ellie, do you know how late it is? What do you want?' he asked with a hoarse voice. He already slept and you woke him up. That means it was pretty late.  
'I uhm...sorry i don't not how late it is. But i seem to interrupt your sleep, so i'll just talk tomorrow to you.' you were about to turn around and leave him alone. You felt even dumber now.  
'Just tell me what it is.'  
You took a deep breath. Okay concentrate and don't say dumb stuff.  
'Er...Ehm...Okay listen, i'm sorry i was such a stupid shit. I shoudn't have responded so disrespectful, and i should have thought before starting the experiment. I mean it's my body i can do what i want with it, but i understand why you were so angry. And you had every right to be angry. And still hve. I just wante make sure that i thought about it, and made the decision to apologise, because i'm a total brick sometimes. Yeah i just said brick, waht wrong with me? Uhm...okay yes. That's it. I'm sorry and i'm trying not to be a complete moron as long as i stay here.' The words were flooding out of you mouth and you didn't really think before speaking. God, Ellie you couldn't screw this up more, could you?

You were staring at your feet, waiting for some response and after awhile, without even hearing him breathing, you thought he closed the door while you were apologising. You looked up to see if he was still standing there and yes, there he was, just watching you. You could feel your head getting hot and red. Hopefully he didn't see it in that light.

'Please say something, i'm dying right now. I'm really sorry, but you have to understand i'm not used to someone caring for me. I was alone for a long time and no one ever really was there for me. And if someone starts being nice to me, it confuses me and i can't deal with it. I'm a freak. Oh god you don't even want to hear that. Haha..Okay can we just forget this moment and i'm just gonna apologise again tomorrow. This is kinda embaressing.' You turned your head to the side. You couldn't bare him watching at you right now. You were so nervous and you said a lot of stupid things.

You heard him sigh. It wasn't an annoyed sigh.  
'Do you wanna come in? I think it's better than you standing in the corridor.' He made a step aside and showed you to come inside.

You didn't understand why, but your heart made a little jump and you felt heat rising in you stomach. You smiled and you didn't smile in a while. 

You walked inside his room and he shut the door behind him.  
He walked past you and turned on the light on his nightstand and sat down on his bed. He pointed you to sit down next to him. You walked up to his bed and sat down, with a little uncomfortable feeling.

'Okay. Now you can tell me everything you want. And maybe don't speak like a waterfall, concentrate you thoughts and then say what you want to.' he spoke calm and in an instant you felt a little bit less nervous.

'Okay. Yeah. Uhm...I know my behaviour is horrible. And i'm sorry for it. But for 12 years i was hold captive and was treatened like an animal. The institution i was in was an illegal one, and made cruel experiments on children and teenagers. They got me out of an orphanage and then they started.' thinking back to this horrible time of your life was painful. You didn't really wanted to remember everything but you wanted Soldier to understand your beahviour.  
'Those people were specialised on genetic experiments. A lot of children died in there. But i didn't. And they did more and more to me. In one long operation, those doctors were doing something with my spine. They cut it open and put something in there, i don't even know what it was.' Tears started to fill your eyes. You turned your back to 76 and put your shirt up, so he could see the long scar along your spine. You let your shirt down and continued to tell him your story.  
'After i woke up they wanted me to make tests. In the beginning they were harmless. Just getting used to my new powers, which was to create a shield around me. They were fascinated and as soon i could control it they started to test my shield. They shot at me, and set me on fire, they even tried a fucking laser to go through it. But nothing could worked out. They were pleased with me, how i followed their words and did what they wanted me to do. But one day it wasn't about what could get through my shield anylonger. They wanted me to use it to hurt people. They wanted me to fight against children. To fight them and to use the shield. And i refused. I didn't wanted to hurt them.' Now tears were rolling down your face. You were looking straight at your feet, you couldn't look into his face right now. 'Do you wanna know what they did to those kids? They murdered them. All of them. In front of my eyes. I wanted them to stop i begged and cried and wanted them to show mercy for those little children. But they didn't stop. They were holding me back, shooting with tasers at me. I saw those children die because i refused to do what they wanted.' You were sobbing and couldn't do anything against your cries. 

Soldier didn't said anything the whole time, and you really didn't expect his what was coming. He took you into his arms, stroking your hair and whispered, that you were safe, that no ones gonna harm you here.

'In that night i ran away and i've been on a run. Thats why Talon is hunting me, and the government too. They want to use my powers, whats on my spine for their own cruel plans, and thats why i'm running. I don't have a place in this earth and no ones here to understand me. To cheerish me up or tell me everything is fine, even though it isn't. I'm completely alone and that's why i'm such an asshole. My behaviour is shit and i'm just a broken girl, that no one wants to deal with.' you cried and cried and Soldier was holding you. You must have sat like this for a long time. But when you couldn't cry anymore and calmed down a bit you wanted to disappear. Just get away. You cried in front of Soldier:76 and that was so emberassing.

'Listen, kid. My behaviour wasn't the best too. I'm too harsh and i know i could have made it better. But i saw you surrounded by Talon agents and felt the urge to help you immediatly. And after you were safe i see how Winston is shooting at you. I thought something went wrong. That's why i was so angry. I don't want you to get hurt.' he made little pause. ' The first moment i saw you, i knew there was something broken inside of you. I could see in your eyes. But that's fine, really. We all are a little broken, so you don't have to feel emberassed about it. As long as you're here you don't have to be afraid of anything. I will protect you. That's my job.'

You thought about his words and smiled. He was caring about you. You weren't nothing to him.  
You got out of his strong arms and leaned forward to kiss his mask, where his lips were supposed to be.

'Thank you Soldier. Really, thank you for everything.'


End file.
